


Vignette

by kageyamilk (gadeanta)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Drabbles, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, One Word Prompts, Random - Freeform, midnight thoughts, self indulgent, the chapters kinda relate in some way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadeanta/pseuds/kageyamilk
Summary: the little things tobio does that decorate kei's (dull) life.[a collection of tsukikage drabbles]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi a self indulgent fic  
> i judt love tsukikage so much okay  
> this makes no sense lol not a surprise coming from me  
> but yeah!! enjoy
> 
> ps: this is a Kageyama Tobio worship fic pls join my cult

**vignette**  
_definition_  
a vignette, in graphic design, is a unique form for a frame to an image, either illustration or photograph. rather than the image's edges being rectilinear, it is overlaid with decorative artwork featuring a unique outline. 

-

_if kei's life was an illustration, tobio would be the vignette surrounding it, putting it into place and making it better._


	2. brown

brown leaves fell off a tree, right down to kei's nose.  
"autumn is finally here, huh," kei muttered, picking the leaf off his face.  
he looked around and searched for his boyfriend but he couldn't see him anywhere.  
"hey! i'm right here!" tobio waved. he was dressed in all brown; a brown sweater, coat, pants, and even his shoes.  
he perfectly blended it with the tall pile of dried leaves behind him.  
"come over here, you walking leaf," kei chuckled, holding out his hand for tobio to reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live in a tropical country idk what autumn is like


	3. knits

"let's do something interesting today!" tobio beamed as he held out balls of yarn. "are you trying to become a cat?" kei teased, fidgeting with the edges of the yarn. "no, i want to do knitting with you," tobio responded, handing kei some knitting equipment.

"you know that i'm pretty terrible with my hands, right?" kei gave tobio a look that said _'are you kidding me?'._ tobio nonchalantly took his own equipment and began knitting. "watch and learn," was the only thing he said.

a new thing that kei learned today was that tobio is a good in knitting __(__ _"i heard that it improves concentration and i need that to play volleyball better," tobio had said, earning a hearty chuckle from kei.)_

the couple got their hands busy on making a scarf. kei's scarf was made by (what tobio had said was) a garter stitch with weaved ends. tobio's, on the other hand was customized with a simple fringe at the ends.

needless to say, they went out and wore their masterpieces right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tobio is a sweet, sweet, boy  
> and yes i do not know a thing about knitting


	4. camera

kei dusted off a huge and heavy box he found in the attic. inside was a few things from his childhood, such as toys and old art & crafts projects. underneath the huge pile was a smaller box. inside was his father's old camera. he brought the camera back downstairs and started polishing it.

it was a 2003 canon eos digital rebel, a precious camera that his dad had bought with his sweat and tears. it still had his old photos in it. his birthday, his brother's first day of elementary, their family holiday to the beach, and a lot of memories left behind his mind. kei softly clutched the camera and felt a light wave of nostalgia hit him.

"what's that?" tobio poked his head into the bedroom and saw kei lying on the bed with an old camera. kei sat up and lifted the camera to his face. "1, 2, 3, smile!"

a picture of tobio holding up a peace sign with a shy smile on his lips.

another picture for kei to treasure.


	5. leaves

the cold autumn wind blew through the park, disarraying the leaves that were in piles, sending them flying to different directions.

the nosy leaves disrupted kei and tobio's conversation, sticking on their coats and faces.

tobio's hair was covered in leaves. he groaned as he picked out the leaves but he was disturbed by a flash.

"kei! delete that!" tobio sheepishly covered his face as kei laughed at him.

on kei's phone was a picture of an annoyed tobio with pouty lips, red cheeks, and knitted eyebrows as he ran his hands through his hair covered in leaves.

above tobio's complaints, kei silently set the picture as his wallpaper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my fav chapter idk y


	6. warm

if they were a color, tobio would be blue and kei would be yellow.

tobio, blue, like ice, is the colder one out of the two. not in terms in personality but of body heat.

kei, yellow, like the sun, is the warmer one. his body is always warm no matter what the weather and that brings a lot of advantages for tobio.

 

kei has always been tobio's personal heater ever since they started dating. every morning, tobio would stick his hands under kei's shirt, making kei jump at the feeling of his icy cold hands. at night, kei is tobio's substitute for a blanket.

 

it was winter. tobio forgot his gloves (again) and he also forgot his heat pack. he buried his hands in his pockets with hopes of warming them up but to no avail. kei noticed tobio's shivering hands and took them in his own.

"your hands are freezing," kei utters. "duh," tobio rolls his eyes. "you know how cold you get even during summer yet you still forget to bring warm clothes during  _winter,_ " kei scolded, blowing hot air on tobio's palms. "good thing i have a heater for a boyfriend, though," tobio smiles, intertwining their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll prob end this at chapt 10 lol


	7. coffee

the autumn breeze blew lightly, sending small chills down the couple's spine. weathers like these send people looking for warm and cozy places to lounge. kei and tobio walked down the cold streets of ginza. they initially wanted to go shopping but the crowd and the cold air made them unable to move from mall to mall. they decided to look for a cafe to relax in (which sounds easy, but turns out to be hard since there weren't any empty ones).

walking in the cold was unpleasant for tobio. he didn't put on enough clothes so he pressed his body closer to kei's but it still wasn't enough. "i told you to put more clothes on," kei lectured. "no, no, don't lecture me now," tobio groaned and rubbed his hands together.

finding an empty cafe was like finding an oasis. tobio rushed inside, sighing in contentment as his body began to warm up. kei ordered coffee for the two. "order me a black coffee," tobio requested. "are you sure?" "i am! i want to try drinking it, at least," kei knew that tobio couldn't drink bitter coffee, so he decided against ordering it for tobio.

kei brought a black coffee and cappuccino to their table. tobio tried the black coffee and seemed unfazed, to kei's surprise. the couple drank their coffee in comfortable silence. kei noticed how tobio began eyeing the cappuccino. "you want it?" tobio averted his eyes and took a sip of his black coffee. he flinched and kei gave a hearty chuckle. "here, let's trade," kei took tobio's coffee from his hands and slid his own to tobio's side of the table. tobio sheepishly smiled and began drinking his new beverage.

"you're a pretty good actor, tobio."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on my personal experience except that i didn't find a cafe and it was winter so i froze in the streets with no gloves & pockets to tuck my hands in


	8. sleep

kei loved watching tobio sleep.

_(not in a creepy behavior, of course.)_

 

tobio is a hard worker. he pushes himself beyond his limits at time. as a national athlete, he had to practice a lot. he'd stay past practice hours and work on his serves by himself. he'd always lose track of time until kei called him and asked him to come home. he'd arrive home fresh after a shower yet his face still shows fatigue.

"hey, you came back late again. go to bed, i'll join you after showering and doing the dishes," kei planted a kiss on tobio's forehead and headed to the shower. tobio quietly nodded. he didn't go to bed, though. kei walked out the shower and sighed when he saw tobio doing the dishes. he went to the kitchen, going behind tobio and wrapping his arms around tobio's waist. "is resting such a hard task for you?" "i just want to help," tobio yawned. kei pulled tobio's hands away from the dishes and dried them, guiding tobio to their bedroom.

"here, rest now," kei laid in bed and patted the space beside him. tobio snuggled closer to kei and rested his head on kei's chest. he was out like a light in no time.

seeing tobio rest after a day of exhaustion made kei relieved. he watched as tobio's chest raised slowly as he breathed. he moved a lot in his sleep, though. he finally stopped moving after a while and slept in a fetal position. kei couldn't help but smile. he brushed tobio's bangs from his face and planted another kiss on his forehead.

"good night, tobio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kei rose before dawn and he found tobio fast asleep, still in the same position. he took his phone and snapped a pic. he sent it to his friend, tadashi, with the caption "look at him. he's so fucking cute im gonna die"  
> tadashi replied not long after.  
> "tsukki shut the fuck up youre being GROSS"
> 
>  
> 
> *bangs table* BACK HUGS BAHCKG HUGES BACKHGUES BACK GHEUSSS!!!!


End file.
